When We Met
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: They might be kidnapped but they can't help reminisce about when they were younger and how they met. But something goes wrong while being rescued, will this change their feelings for good?
1. Tied Up in Business

**A/N: This takes place after Skyfall, Gareth Mallory is the new M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with James Bond. Only the original characters!**

* * *

"Hang on, I've almost got it..." Agent Jessika Charkov bit her lip as she struggled to untie her and the other captive. "Curse these ropes."

"You know, this reminds me of the time we met." Q, the Quartermaster and the other captive, said holding out his hands.

"Do you mean the actual time we first met or a time where we were kidnapped a few years after meeting?" Jessika asked, her hand slipped from the thick rope.

Q paused. "Both, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. The first was when you ran into me carrying my books, a few years later you ran into me carrying my laptop." Q continued as Jessika eventually untied another knot. "Only recently you made sure we both got capture while uncover."

"Ok, that wasn't my fault. You sneezed!" Jessika replied back, still looking at the ropes. "Then we got jumped!"

"Yes, put you forced me to come with you! You know I hate flying!"

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed. "Do you them to find out that we're escaping?"

"Well it can't get any worse can it?" Q said as his hands where finally freed.

"Q, for as long as I have been doing this, you should never say 'it can't get any worse' because 9 out of 10 times it does." She rubbed her red wrists.

"Jessika?"

"Yes?" She sighed.

"Could you find my glasses? I can't see a thing without them?"

"Do you have any spares?" She muttered.

"Why?" Q asked getting slightly worried.

"They stood on them."

Q's mouth dropped. "What?"

"They thought they had a tracker in them!"

Q slumped onto the floor. "Well they didn't! But that is a good idea..."

"Try not to get side tracked. We're still in the middle of nowhere and have no clue of what to do!"

"You could use some of your sneaky Russian heritage."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You could ninja our way out of here!" Q made a ninja pose.

"1) I'm not a ninja and 2) I'm not from a Japanese comic." Jessika stared at him with wide eyes. "You really haven't been in the field at all, have you?" Q sat on the floor with a smile. "Oh dear."

"Sorry... I've not done this before." Q jumped to his feet. "Then let us find a way out of here!"

* * *

**(Roughly) 20 years ago**

"Oh god, I'm going to be late for my first day!" A young Jessika uttered to herself as she sprinted down the corridors of her University.

A hapless Q whistled his way down the corridors while carrying an armful of Encyclopaedias and textbooks. He used a book corner to push his glasses up his nose. Jessika shoved her satchel further up her arm and skidded around the corner. Q and Jessika collided; they fell to the floor with books, papers, pen and pencils flying all over the place. They landed on their backs with groans and moans of pain.

Q slowly crawled onto his knees and fumbled around the ground for his glasses. Jessika rubbed her side and gradually got to her knees. She pulled out Q crumbled glasses from her shirt.

"Excuse me," She said softly. "I think I have your glasses."

Q looked up at her blinking. "Thank you."

"But they're a bit... mangled." She put them in his open hand.

Q moved his other hand around the frame. "The frame's a bit broken and I can last with the lenses. Don't worry about it."

Jessika rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Q said pulling on the glasses and blinking again to clear his vision. "I've had worse."

They both looked around at the mess around them. "Do you need a hand?" Jessika asked.

Q nodded and smiled. "Yes thank you."

They managed to tidy away most of the pens, papers and pencils. They managed to clean up the books. She handed them to Q.

"My name is Jessika Charkov." She said with a smile.

"From Russia?" Q asked.

"Yes, born a bred until I moved here when I was 10."

"I'm Caleb Ainesly, pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and smiled.

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure on what Q's real name is, so in the meantime it's Caleb Ainesly. So yeah, here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Scream

**Chapter 2 of When We Met, I hope you are enjoying this!**

* * *

"We can't dig." Jessika said kicking the concrete floor with the heel of her black boot.

"We can't climb." Q said looking up at a wall and banging the wall with his fist.

Jessika looked at Q. "What can we do?"

"What are you looking at me for?" He said stepping towards her.

She pointed at him. "You are supposed to be the genius here. Start thinking!"

Q racked his brain for an idea. Then, he smiled. "Go with me on this."

"Ok..." Jessika said unsure on what the Quartermaster was doing.

He sat her on the floor and made a loose knot that tied their hands together. "Start screaming."

"Why on earth would I start screaming?" Jessika asked admiring the handiwork of the loose knot.

"Do you trust me?" Q asked.

"Yes, I do." She said still unsure but she trusted him anyway.

"Scream." He said preparing himself.

She screamed. She screamed about something happening to Q. She also added some screaming in Russian to really freak the guards out. Q pretended to have passed out when, in reality, he was trying not to burst out laughing.

The huge grey door swung open and 3 big burly men wandered into the room with guns on their waists. "What is it?" One of them growled. She yelled in Russian at the men. "What?"

"Something has happened to him! Help him!" She yelled.

One of the men knelt down beside Q's head. He grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. The man grunted. "Looks as if he's passed out... leave him be." He stood back up and his knees crackled.

"You can't just leave him!" Jessika shouted.

The same burly man bent down and grabbed her hair. "Why not?"

They tugged their hands and the rope feel apart. In one swift move Q and Jessika grabbed the closest guns and quickly climbed to their feet. The men put up a good fight but none of the 3 made it out of the door.

Q and Jessika smiled to each other and sprinted out of the door. They slowly and quietly made their way down the old hushed corridors. The cold of the inside air made the outside feel like the arctic. Their tried to keep the amount of cold breath to a minimum as they heard voices from ahead.

They poked their heads around the corner. "Q," Jessika whispered. "What is going on? Who's there?"

"Shh." Q hushed her. "I think they know about us escaping."

"What do you mean they have escaped?! They were completely under surveillance!" The woman shouted. She shoved one of her men. "Find them! We need that code!"

"Code?" Jessika asked looking at Q. "What code?"

Q shrugged. "I have no idea." He looked back at the group. _Uh oh._

"If you don't find them I'll have your heads!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" The men called in chorus. They dispersed and ran past the two agents, who quickly hid into a small gap in the wall.

Jessika put a finger to her lips. "Shh." She mouthed as they ran past. Q's nod was restricted to a very small one.

The woman wandered past and stopped by their hidey-hole. She ran a hand though her short red hair. She puffed at her cigarette. Q and Jessika's breathing slowed and quietened as she looked into the darkness they were hiding in. They held their breath. She sighed heavily and walked away. They exhaled and Jessika put her head on Q's chest.

"I thought she'd never leave." Q breathed peering out of the crack. "Let's go."

Jessika quickly moved her head from Q's chest. She cleared her throat. "Wait." She grabbed his arm. "Who is she?"

"I've heard Bond talk about someone, what did she look like?"

"Short red hair, tall, thin, dark eyes. Why?"

Q sighed. "Karla Boiano, codename: Razor."

* * *

"I'm sorry about running into you, Caleb." Jessika said tugging her satchel up her shoulder. "I'm running late."

Ainesly smiled. "I know the feeling."

"Anyway I'd better..."

Ainesly nodded. "I'll see you around."

Jessika smiled and scurried back down the corridor. Ainesly laughed and continued to whistle his way down to his next lesson with his books in his arms.

**Chapter 2 over and done. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you are too!**


	3. Cold Persuasion

"She sounds friendly." Jessika uttered sarcastically. "Come on, we'd better go."

Q nodded and they slowly made their way down the cold corridors. They had their stolen gun at the ready just in case someone ran into them. Q nearly walked into a wall but Jessika pulled him out of the way.

"We've got find you some glasses." Jessika said pulling him out of the way.

Q nodded. "Yep. I can only see out-lines."

"Q?" Jessika asked as they scurried around the corner.

"Yes?"

"What did Karla mean by 'code'? What is it for?"

"It's the code for the entire MI mainframe. Only a select few know it."

"So, if someone got hold of the code they would know everyone and everything about MI?"

"Exactly, they'd know family, covert names, new tech, everything."

"Oh. So, why don't they have it in a really secure location instead of having it committed to memory?"

"You can hack into computers."

"You can corrupt peoples' minds." She stopped and looked at him. "You know it don't you?" He didn't look at her. "Oh my god, you do! That's why we're here! She wants you!"

"Shh!" Q hissed. "And yes I do. Now that is why we should get out of here!"

They resumed sulking down the corridors quickly and swiftly. They hid behind boxes and under stairs as Boiano's men sprinted past still trying to find them. As they stepped out from behind a metal crate, they heard the voices and footsteps of the men behind them so they picked up their pace and started to dash down the hallways.

They skidded around a corner and slid to a halt. They were surrounded. The sound of high heels echoed around the tiny complex. The red haired Karla Boiano walked forward with bright red lipstick on her face.

"Hello, agents." She said with a hiss. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Jessika said with a mock smile.

"I believe," Boiano began walking around the Quartermaster and the Russian. "That one of you knows _the_ code." They said nothing so Boiano clicked her fingers and 4 men came forward. They grabbed the agents by the arms and pulled them to either side of the group. "Now, which one of you knows it?" She looked at Q and then to Jessika, both of which had their heads down. "Hmm, it seems we'll just have to do it to the both of you... Marco!" She screeched.

A tall, thin, balding man hurried forward. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked though his nose.

"Send a message to MI6... tell them 'We have your Quartermaster and," She looked Jessika up and down. "Russian scumbag agent."

Jessika's head shot up. "I beg your pardon?!" She shouted. "I am not scum."

"I beg to differ." Boiano said with a laugh. She clicked her finger again and they tightened their grip on Q and Jessika. "Follow me." The group followed Boiano down old grimy corridors to a small open concrete area.

Q and Jessika exchanged worried looks.

A couple of hours later Jessika was in her cage doing pull-ups, the cage door swung open and Q as thrown into the room. He landed on the cold ground with a thump, the door slammed close. Jessika jumped from the bar and knelt down beside him. She rubbed his shoulder.

"Q?" She asked softly. "Q?"

He moaned quietly. "What?"

She smiled. "Phew, I thought they hurt you."

Q chuckled hoarsely. "I remember my training."

"Good, did they say anything about Bond?"

Q rolled over and groaned. He nodded. "They said he'd... be out to negotiate our realise, though I couldn't hear when."

"Good." She looked at the shivering Q. "Oh, Q." She shrugged off her torn jacket and wrapped it around him.

Q sniffled and pulled the jacket over his shoulder. Jessika laid next to Q to keep him warm. _This is all my fault,_ she thought. _If I hadn't have persuaded him to come with me on a simple covert mission, then this would've never happened. I just felt that he needed to leave the confines of Q Branch for a break from all of them computers. But I should've known that he's at home surrounded by them._

_..._

"Bond, all you have to do is keep Razor busy and the other agents will do the best." M said handing Bond his Walther PPK/S.

Bond nodded. "Of course, just be quick."

M laughed. "Get going or you'll miss the fun." Bond rolled his eyes and quickly left the room.

* * *

**A few days ago**

"No." Q said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh come on, Q. Surely you want to get out of the Branch for some fresh air." Jessika asked leaning against the table where Q's computer lay.

"I am perfectly fine with staying here."

"Ah! But you've always wanted, and I quote, 'a promising career in espionage'. So why not?" She watched him take a sip from his mug.

Q sighed. "Ok, fine then. I'll go with you."

"Yippee!" Jessika laughed. "Meet me out front in 10 minutes."

She turned to leave but Q grabbed her arm. "What about the gadgets?"

"Don't worry, I've got someone working on it." Jessika smiled and scampered out of Q Branch. The other member of the Branch sniggered at Q as he packed up his belongings and after a couple of minutes quickly strolled out of the Branch leaving Romero in charge.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**


	4. Found

The massive cage doors swung open and 2 men strolled in. They strolled towards the fatigued Q. Jessika's eyes darted open and she scrambled to her feet. "Take me!" She shouted, jumping in front of Q and the men. "He's too tired, please." She looked at the sleepy Q. "Please."

The men looked at each other and they snarled. One of them nodded and slapped on some handcuffs. They dragged her out of the cage. She glanced back at Q as the door closed. Jessika was pushed forward and she stumbled after the men. They led her down, long spindling corridors, under spirally staircases and up long steps.

They shoved her into a room and slammed the only door closed. Jessika looked around. "Well... quaint."

"Good," The voice of Boiano crackled over some old speakers. "Because you'll be in here for a long time."

"You know, this reminds me of a bunker I once hid in... it smelt nicer." She looked around the room trying to find the source.

Boiano laughed. "I think it's time to get a familiar face in here." The door swung open and a figure with a bag on their head was thrown into the room. "I'll talk to you in a bit."

Jessika stayed near the opposite side of the room to the figure with the bag. The person threw off the bag.

"Honestly, can't anyone do their shopping without being kidnapped?" They uttered.

Jessika's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "Taron?" She asked.

He turned around. "Jess? Is that you?"

"Duh." She said with a wide smile. Taron grinned and they ran at each other. They hugged tightly. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since my 17th birthday!" She muttered almost over whelmed.

"I've been on the run." He said after they broke apart. "How'd they get you?"

"Me and Q were amb..." She stopped herself.

"Q? Who's Q? And why were you ambushed? What job do you do?!"

"I can't..." Taron looked at her. "I work for MI6. Q is the Quartermaster. We were on a mission."

"My baby sister... an MI6 agent, I never would have guessed!" He smiled. They stood in silence for a moment until their laughs broke it.

"Good, you've met." Boiano's voice echoed around the room. "Now it's time for fun."

* * *

Bond pulled up with a few other agents outside of the huge complex. He stepped out of the car and looked up at the stone building. He put the earpiece in his ear and he began to walk towards it. "Johnson take McArthur, Henry and Barnley to try and find Q and Charkov. I'll go and talk to Razor, radio me once you've got them out."

Bond wandered into the building. A few men joined him and ushered him to the adjoining room to Boiano. She was watching Taron and Jessika squirm on the floor holding their heads.

"Ah, Mr. Bond," She stopped the nose and stood up, they shook her hands. "I hope you would like a demonstration of our new tech."

"No, thank you, ma'am." Bond said with a smile. "All I am here for are the negotiations."

Boiano nodded with a smile. "Very well."

They both wandered down the corridors. Taron and Jessika were hauled cross their path. Jessika looked up at Bond as he disappeared around the corner.

"So Mr Bond, what do you offer for the two agents in my care?" Boiano asked lighting a cigarette. She offered Bond one but he declined.

"What do you offer for their release?" Bond asked leaning against a cold wall.

Boiano laughed. "The code to the MI mainframe." She told him bluntly.

Bond shook his head. "That, I'm afraid is not an option."

_Bond, we have them, we're getting them out. Wrap it up and meet us outside._ The voice of McArthur whispered though Bond's earpiece.

"That is a shame, Mr. Bond." The man behind Bond pulled out his gun and pointed at his head.

Bond chuckled. In one swift move, Bond pulled out his gun and swung his arm around to knock out the gun from the man's hand.

* * *

"Wait! We can't go without Bond!" Jessika shouted refusing to get into the car.

"We know!" Johnson shouted. "Get in the car and once he's in we'll drive away, so stop shouting and get in!"

Jessika huffed and impatiently got in the car. From the corner of her eye she saw Q also refusing to be treated until everyone was out.

After a long while of waiting Bond ran out from the building and dived into the car. "Drive!" The wheels spun and they sped off at high speed.

Bond looked in the rear-view mirror. "Do you care to introduce me to our stowaway?"

"Bond, this is my brother Taron, Taron this is James Bond." Jessika said slightly nervous.

"Nice to meet you Bond." Taron said with a smile.

Bond's eyes narrowed. "Likewise, Mr. Taron." He looked at Jessika. "Where is Q?"

"He's being looked after for hypothermia but other than that... he's happy."

Bond chuckled. "It's good to know that the computer boy is fine with being outside his comfort zone."

Both Taron and Jessika agreed with giggles.

* * *

"Caleb? Is that you?" Jessika asked as she turned a corner clutching her eye.

Ainsley sat outside the medical room holding an ice-pack to his face. "... Jessika?"

"Yep." She smiled, taking a seat next to him. "What are you here for?"

"I was playing basketball and I got one in the face." She couldn't help but laugh. "What about you?"

"I walked into a wall while asking one of my lecturers about astronomy."

Ainsley laughed. "It seems we are both clumsy."

"Yep!" Jessika laughed.


	5. Firing the Shot

Over the course of a few days Q was released from Hospital and Taron moved in with Jessika. There had been no evidence that Boiano and her men ever existed but Q and Bond were determined to find traces of them and arrest them.

Q and Jessika were walking through the Technology and Development Department talking about Boiano when they stumbled across a very shifty looking Taron.

"Taron, what's going on?" Jessika asked as they wandered closer into the Technology and Development dep.

Taron looked up. "Um... I'm just seeing how far Q is to finding Boiano."

"Let me see." Q pushed Taron out of the way and looked about his computer. He glanced up at Jessika. "No he wasn't, he was hacking my laptop."

Jessika stared at Q and then at Taron. "No... he couldn't have."

"Jess, I've done enough hacking to know when I'm being hacked." Q looked at her with a sorrowful face. "I'm sorry."

Jessika turned around. "Why Taron?"

Taron sighed and held up a gun. Q stood up straight and Jessika was on the brink of crying. "MI6 were the branch that ordered our mother and father to be killed... and now you are working for them!"

"It wasn't MI6! It was the Russian government! Mum and Dad were wanted, that is why we are living in England!"

Taron shook his head. "No! They were killed by English blood!"

"Taron, don't forget that mother was English! You'd be blaming her too! Please, put it down."

Taron looked at his sister and then at Q. He sighed but still held the gun in his hands. "I can't... I won't! Boiano will never forgive me. I _need_ that code!"

That almost broke Jessika's heart. "You... you're working for Razor?"

Taron nodded. "I need to know what really happened to Mother and father, not the military cover-up!"

"Taron, if you don't put the gun down," She looked at Bond, who had came down the stairs and immediately drawn his gun. "You won't get out of here alive."

"That is a risk I am willing to make."

"Taron, please." She stepped in front of the gun and in between him and Q. "Would you risk our friendship and family's reputation?"

Taron sighed and very slowly lowered her gun. "Your right... I can't blame everyone for what happened years ago. I'm sorry."

Jessika smiled and nodded for Bond to lower his gun to. Jessika stepped forward and held the gun's barrel pushing it down. "Thank you." Jessika grinned.

But her smiled was not to last, in one swift move Taron spun Jessika's arm around and got the gun fire. He fired.

* * *

**Hehe, cliff-hanger! It's been a while; feel free to comment about who got shot or just comment in general.**


	6. Truth Telling

**Here you go! You are going to know who got shot! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"How is she?" Bond asked leaning against the window, looking into the room.

M crossed his arms. "How would you feel if your brother shot one of your friends?" He looked into Hospital room. Jessika was laying on the edge of the bed keeping Q company as he slept.

"_Q!" Jessika screeched. She let go of the run and ran over to Q. He fell to the ground, hitting his side on his desk as he fell. Jessika shrugged off her jacket and immediately pressed it against the gunshot wound. _

_Bond tackled Taron to the ground and slapped handcuffs on his wrists. "We need medical down here now!" He barked into the earpiece._

_It wasn't the blood lose that was killing Q, it was the shock of being shot. Jessika tried to stop the tears from falling down her face but they rolled down her red checks and spattered onto the bloody jacket. "Where the hell are those paramedics?" Jessika shouted. The whole department was silent and solemn in watching the proceedings. _

_Q was trying to move but Jessika was having none of it. "Don't! Keep still" She said quieter, still keeping pressure on the bleeding stomach wound._

_Q was slowly losing consciousness. "Q! Talk to me!" The medical personnel moved Jessika out of the way as they tried to stabilise Q._

"_Keep him talking." One of them said._

"_That's what I'm trying to do!" She snapped. "... Sorry. Q, you still owe me that drink."_

_Q's laugh was more of a cough. He nodded. "Yes... and I know just the... place."_

"_Really? What's the name of the place." Jessika asked forcing a smile._

"_It's a..." Q took a deep breath. "Surprise." Q smiled._

_Jessika smiled back but it soon to go when the ECG monitor, that was hooked up to Q, slowly began to flatline. Jessika was pulled back by Bond was the medic's attempted to revive Q..._

The agent's eyes darted open after waking up from a nightmare. She looked up at Q and smiled when realising that it was just a dream. She rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way off the bed. She took a sip from her tea and rubbed her neck as she yawned. She looked at Q and the equipment used to keep him alive. She sighed.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Bond asked, looking at M.

M sighed and nodded. "The sooner the better, she'll get used to the idea soon enough." M turned away from the door. "You can tell her, you've been her mentor."

Bond nodded. "Ok," he looked though the window in the door. He opened the door and slowly stepped in, he closed the door behind him and tried to smile as Jessika turned to him.

"Hello James." She said with a slight smile.

Bond looked at the knackered Jessika, messy hair, crumbled clothes and bags under her eyes. He sighed. "You need to go home and rest."

"You know I can't do that." Jessika said rubbing the back of her head. Her foot tapped the floor. "I can't do that."

"You're tired, you must." Bond said stepping towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"James, what is it?" Jessika asked staring at his hand.

Bond sighed. "Their cutting the life-support on Q at the end of the day, I'm sorry."

"What?" Jessika asked quietly. She looked at Q. "They can't do that. People wake up months after being in a coma!"

"It's been 2 weeks; he really doesn't look like he'll get better. He lost too much blood." Bond said solemnly. Jessika sniffed so Bond gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything." Jessika shook with tears, so Bond rubbed her back. "I know how much he meant to you."

* * *

**A Few Months Ago**

There was a hard knock on the door as the lightning flashed outside. Caleb placed his laptop on the coffee table and wandered over to the door. He swung it open to find a drenched Russian on his door step. He looked under the soaked hood, eyes looked back at him. He raised an eyebrow but smiled. "You'd better come in."

She almost ran into the room. "Thank you." She stuttered though the cold.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Jessika." Caleb said with a smile. "We don't see each other for years and then we spontaneously meet under odd circumstances." She glared up at him and yanked off the heavy coat. His smiled disappeared. "What on earth happened?" He stared at the wet and bloody clothes.

"I ran away..." She muttered, slumping down on the sofa.

"From home?" Caleb asked moving his laptop from the coffee table.

She shook her head. "From my new job. I can't do it." She pointed at her boots. "Help me pull them off."

Caleb bent down on untied one of the black boots. "What is it?" He tugged off a boot. "Killing animals?"

"No." She said pulling the sock off as Caleb untied the other boot. "Killing people."

The boot flung off her foot, hitting the wall and thumping to the ground. Caleb stared up at her. "An assassin?!" He nearly shouted.

"No... MI6." She pulled off the other sock and put it with the other.

"I thought you couldn't talk about that?" Caleb asked trying to find the other boot.

"Yeah, you could be killed." He looked up at her, but Jessika smiled. "I know you won't tell anyone about it."

He nodded. "Your right, I won't."

"Really?" Jessika asked, taking off another jacket.

"That's what friends do, they don't tell secrets." He smiled.

Caleb placed the boots near the lit fireplace and turned to her. "I think you should go and have a shower while I make you a drink, are you alright with Earl Grey Tea?"

"Sure, I'll drink anything when I'm cold."

After Jessika had her shower she walked down stairs in one of Caleb's plaid trouser pyjamas bottoms and a non matching shirt. The fire in the fireplace was blazing away and a steaming mug of Earl Grey lay on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa laughed at the large Q on the side and sipped at it. "Caleb?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked popping his head around the corner of a wall. He glasses were at the end of his nose.

"I was just wondering where you were." She smiled and looked at the tea. "It's very nice."

"Thank you, I love Earl Grey." He grinned.

"I think I do to now too." She smiled back.


	7. Stop

Jessika knelt on the floor and put her head on the bed. She looked up at Q. "Do you remember all the fun times we had? Like when I ran into when you we're carrying all those books, you holding that ice pack on your eye after getting a basketball in the face and the time I stayed over because of me killing that terrorist, for MI6, a couple years back? I wish I could do something to help you."

"_So M, who is this new Quartermaster we're getting? Is he old or younger than the previous?" Agent Charkov asked M as they walked towards the Technology and Development department. _

_M smiled. "I'm sure, whoever he is you'll get along with him." They turned the corner and they wandered into the department. The personnel were busy working away under a new head of department._

_They walked up to the new Quartermaster who was standing at the end of the room. "Q, I'd like you to meet one of our agents, Jessika Charkov." She said with a smile._

"_Most people call me Charcoal, that is a long story and I hope to tell you over a cup of Earl Grey Tea or whatever's your poison." She held out her hand as Q turned around._

"_It will be a pleasure, Charcoal but I think stick to calling you Jess." Q shook her hand with a wide smile._

_Jessika smiled too. "I can't wait."_

"That was an interesting day, it had only been 5 weeks since me staying over, and I can't believe you didn't tell me you cheeky techie." The beeping from Q's life-support rang around her ears. She stood up with her knees clicking. She glanced at his glasses that were sitting neatly on the bedside table. "It's going to be an empty world without you, Q... Caleb." She smiled slightly at the name. "It really will." She bent down and kissed his check.

"_So, how come you didn't tell me about you join Q Branch?" Jessika asked after sipping her tea._

_Q sipped his. "It's like you said, we could be killed for telling that."_

_Jessika chuckled. "I suppose you're right." She looked at him. "It seems we've both done some growing up in 5 weeks."_

"_Personally, I think we still have our university days in us." Q said putting his empty Q mug on the table._

"_You kept that old thing?" She asked looking at it._

"_Of course," Q smiled. "It seemed to have predicted the future."_

"_How can a mug predict the future?"_

_Q pointed at the mug. "It's says Q on it," He then pointed at himself. "Q."_

"_Yes, but why does it have the number 10 under it?"_

"_10 is the Q value in scrabble."_

_Jessika laughed. "Only you Q, only you."_

_Q chuckled. "And I always win."_

Jessika stood next to Bond and M as the nurses moved into the room. She couldn't believe this was happened and that she was letting it happen. "James, I can't do this." She muttered.

"I understand, it must be upsetting." He said patting her shoulder.

"No, it's not that..." She swears she saw an eyelid move. "Stop!" She shouted running forward. "He's not dead!"

"We have all decided that this is best." One of the nurses responded as Bond grabbed her arm.

"I just saw his eye move!" She said, now shouting.

Bond sighed. "Charcoal you're tired you don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do!" She shouted, tugging her arm free. "I swear on my parents' life! I saw his eye move!"

The whole room went silent. Bond's sigh broke it. "Come on, time to get some air." He began to pull her towards the door.

"No!" She yelled. "Q is alive! Listen to me!" The nurse's hand moved closer to turn off the machine. "No!" Jessika was struggling to get free from Bond's grip. "Let me go!" The hand inched closer. "No!"

* * *

**Oh yes, another cliffy (cliff-hanger) don't you just love me?**

**Please R&R.**


	8. Epilogue

**Here it is. The final chapter and you get to find out what happened to Q and Jessika's relationship.**

* * *

Jessika walked up to her bedroom with a steaming mug of Earl Grey in it. She opened the door with her bum and spun around to face the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" She stared at Q who was lying on his back with his feet on the wall behind the headboard and the laptop on his knees.

"Work." He replied.

Jessika sighed but chuckled. "You've been out of the Hospital for a few days,"

"A week." Q interrupted as she placed the mug on the table.

"I don't care how long it is, you were shot in the stomach, nearly died! And you're laying on your back on your laptop."

"You came home earlier than usual." Q said with an innocent smile.

"Meaning you've been doing this when I'm working?"

Q nodded and spun around kicking his legs over the edge, wincing in the process.

"I do tell you to sleep." Jessika said sitting next to him.

"That means I'll be doing nothing all day! You know I must do something to stop me vegetating."

"You can do something when you go back to work, in the meanwhile you are resting."

Q sighed and slumped back on the bed. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Nope." Jessika said smiling. She flopped back on the bed staring at the ceiling. "I always do."

They laughed. "Touché, Jessie, touché." Q rolled on his side and smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Thanks for not giving up on me."

"_No!" She yelled. "Q is alive! Listen to me!" The nurse's hand moved closer to turn off the machine. "No!" Jessika was struggling to get free from Bond's grip. "Let me go!" The hand inched closer. "No!"_

"_Bond get her out of here!" M ordered steeping in between her and Q._

"_I'm trying to M." Bond replied almost out of the door with the struggling Jessika._

"_James I'm sorry." Jessika said looking at him._

"_I know." Bond replied._

"_No, not this... this!" She bit his hand and sped past M, she out stretched her arms and stood in between Q and the nurses, M and Bond, who was shaking away the pain from his hand._

"_Come on, Jessika, you don't want this to get messy." M warned stepping towards her._

"_I don't want Q to die!" She retaliated. _

"_He's going to anyway." Bond said holding his hands out. "Come on."_

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry James, I can't do that."_

_Bond sighed. "Please."_

_Jessika paused and looked at the helpless Q, his eye twitched. "No." She looked at Bond. "He is alive! Just watch him for a moment, please."_

_The men and the nurses sighed. They watched, with a little hope, that Q would show signs of him moving, luckily, he did, his eyelids moved._

"You're welcome. I can be very stubborn at times; especially if I know I'm right."

"Most times you're not though." Q smiled.

Jessika shoved his arm. "Shut up Techie."

"Never Charcoal." Q smiled cheekily and kissed her check. Jessika smiled and they both kissed.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, following and favouriting and commenting! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this!**


End file.
